Modern LED luminaires are effective sources of light, consume a little power and are characterized by long operating life. Usually, a high-capacity LED structure includes a radiator for abstraction of heat from the LEDs and power source. Quite often an LED luminaire case is used as this radiator, if it is produced of a heat-conducting material. And temperature inside the case is the same for LED and power source, which is often unacceptable, because LEDs may operate even at a 85-90 C case temperature, but for a power source this temperature can be destructive. Besides this, nowadays LEDs operating life may be more than 100 thousand hours, but power source operating life often doesn't exceed 30-40 thousand hours. This displays that for the period of 10-15 years it is necessary to renew the power source in a LED luminaire, set on a lamp pole or any other hard-to-reach external element, which is usually located on a big height, at least once. Replacement of the power source should be performed quickly and easily, without taking the LED luminaire from its location. Besides this, because street and tunnel LED luminaires operate in condition of low and high temperatures, and high humidity, it is necessary for them to be resistant to such external actions during 10-15 years of operation.
The device that may be the closest to the claimed invention is a LED luminaire, described in patent WO2013063898, which contains a case with optical members with LEDs, power source and end plugs, not having through ventilation openings, attached to it without expansion clearance. This LED luminaire is selected as the prototype of the claimed invention.
A disadvantage of the prototype LED luminaire is insufficient cooling of the case and optical members with LEDs and power source, attached to it, because optical members with LEDs and power source are installed without expansion clearance at the case, which is closed by end plugs, not having ventilation openings, and it doesn't let convection air flows pass through the inner hollow of the case and cool it. Besides this, the disadvantage of the prototype is complexity of power source replacement, because of absence of quick-detachable structure, where a power source may be attached to.